heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top-Notch Comics Vol 1 19
While the Black Hood naps, the Hermit goes to the prison to bargain with the Skull, to get him to a sign a confession. The two are alone in the cell, and the Skull strikes out against the Hermit and injects him with poison. Slowly, the Hermit becomes very ill and his body takes on the Skull's appearance. The Skull switches clothes and walks out of his cell a free man. Outside, the Black Hood confronts the Hermit/Skull, but he escapes when several police cars arrive. Back in the cell, the Black Hood gives the Hermit a drug to counter act the poison. Soon, the cell is swarming with officers and the Black Hood roughs them up and escapes out the window. He then rushes to the Governor's home and convinces him to stop the execution for 48hrs. Later, Kip visits Barbara Sutton's newspaper office and relates a plan to her, and her editor, on how to trap the Skull. The next morning, the newspaper headline reads that the Skull was electrocuted — even the Skull reads this. He also reads that millionaire Madden will be displaying some of his treasures in his home. The two foes arrive at the Madden Estate. After a brief battle, the Skull is out cold and the Black Hood takes him back to the Governor's home. Now with the real Skull back on death row, the Hermit is freed and back to his normal self and Kip Burland is no longer a wanted man. | StoryTitle2 = Vendetta | Synopsis2 = The Wizard rounds up a crime syndicate. | StoryTitle3 = Fran Frazer | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = West Pointer | Synopsis4 = Lt. Kornell | StoryTitle5 = Attack of the Giant Rat | Synopsis5 = A scientist completes his experiment on a rare formula: a serum which, when injected into animals, causes them to grow to huge proportions. Soon, a rat the size of an elephant is attacking New York. | StoryTitle6 = The St. Louis Kid | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Air Patrol | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Diamond Mart Robbery | Synopsis8 = A masked man with a gun, is robbing a jewelry store while Walt and his secretary, Jinx, walk by. The alarm goes off and the police arrive at the scene. Bob Phantom "pops" into the store and finds the gunman's discarded mask. Outside, Jinx notices that the postman is the only person not being searched when exiting the building. The case is solved as simple as that. | StoryTitle9 = The Confession of Riggiero | Synopsis9 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Sergeant McGinty * Editor Townes Villains: * Other Characters: * Lord Rothmere * Slim the Millionaire Plumber Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * The Purple Mafia Other Characters: * George Caldwell * Lieutenant Carson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * A scientist * two giant rats * a giant pigeon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * of the Air Patrol Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * an unnamed thief Other Characters: * Tiger Ross Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Riggiero Other Characters: * Mrs. Reeves Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Though the Skull dies in this issue, he continued appearing on several covers afterward. He even makes a "silver age" appearance in , confronting the Black Hood one last time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References